


What If...

by christyseven



Category: K-pop, g.o.d (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy, I'm bad at tagging im sorry, M/M, Romance, a dream of hosang went to knowing brothers together, basically this is based on my dream, but i expand it, hosang, there is no girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyseven/pseuds/christyseven
Summary: Hoyoung and Kyesang went to 'Knowing Brothers' together. It had been a long time since the last time they were on the same program. They are both excited about this but also scared about it. They were afraid of leaking their secret relationship. Since the guests and MCs are all familiar with their relationship, they thought it will be fine. Little do they know, someone has a different idea.
Relationships: Son Hoyoung/Yun Kyesang (g.o.d)





	What If...

" Hyung, will you take the risk? "  
" For you, always. "

“Hoyoung xi. Remember you need to bring a friend with you during the shooting next week.” Hoyoung turned off his phone and threw it at the side of the bed. He lied there and thinking about who should he bring. Most of his friends are pretty busy during this period of year. Either having albums which were ready to release or having drama shooting at the moment. A person’s face suddenly appeared in his mind. He didn’t know it was fair or not bringing his member with him. But they are all his closest friends, family even, especially this man he just thought of a second ago. Since the production team did not ask for him not to bring his member or lover, he’s gonna bring Kyesang to the show.

  
-

  
Today it’s the day. It’s still too early for everything but Hoyoung was already here. He was super boring so he just put on his ear buds and walking around in the room while listening to music. When he was jamming with the music, someone took off his ear bud. Hoyoung looked back and seeing Kyesang standing there. Kyesang stuck the ear bud he was holding into his own ear. The melody of one of park won’s song slowing taking over his mind. “You really like this song to a level that did not realize I was here?” Kyesang teased. Seeing Hoyoing being embarrassed, he laugh and gave back the ear bud and put down his bag on the sofa beside them. “You came here this early ?” “There was a magazine shooting earlier. It finished early so I just came here straight ahead. Kyesang hyong, what did you do today? ” “I went to exercise and clean my house. Oh and.” Kyesang suddenly turned around to make eye contact with Hoyoung. “I think about you today.” Knowing this is the concept Kyesang gonna make today, Hoyoung decided to ignore him. When Kyesang trying to get more attention from Hoyoung, the staffs entered the room. They quickly released their holding hands.

  
-

  
No one gonna be suspicious about their close behavior since they are super close but they don’t wanna risk anything. In the past, when the scandal was the biggest issues, they always said we are just good friends. Fans didn’t really believe in them but just went on with it. Little did they know were those scandals are actually truth. They talked about how much they wanna showed to gain popularity also being comfortable about it. Both of them and other members are really okay about this. That works in the past when they are not super famous but now they don’t need to anymore. Kyesang was a famous actor and Hoyoung himself was a successful singer. Now they decided to only show this only in the concerts.

  
-

The show they were on, in other case, makes this whole ‘not showing affection’ extremely difficult. They were on ‘Knowing Brothers’. Today’s show was all about Hoyoung’s new musical which is about some used-to-be-famous musical actor having the one last show of their life. The cast of the it are basically are faces he had seen during working in the past. In other words, are some people that knew their relationship. MCs are also familiar faces. In this kind of environment Kyesang started to lose himself up. He became really touchy and were always seeking attention from Hoyoung. Hoyoung, who was busy talking with other guest, has a human size doggy just followed him everywhere he went.

  
-

  
He didn’t mind the whole showing affection thing. In fact, he quite enjoy it. He did not have many chances to work with Kyesang other than concerts. Having this chance to be this close with Kyesang makes him happy. Still, the problem occurred. Kyesang was doing the same when they started shooting. Hoyoung had to keep reminded him the cameras because he always forgot that they are shooting a variety show. Keep telling him stop starring at him with those hearty eyes. Other than those, the first part of the show went on very smoothly.

  
-

  
Next part was the all you can ask part. In this part, guests will given out questions for mcs to guess the answers. Because of there were quite a lot of guests, the production team decided to pair them up. Hoyoung was talking about an old story that happened during their dorm room time. It was about Danny bringing girlfriend home and introduce her to them. Hodong then asked them about bringing girlfriend back home. They were about to answer but suddenly, Heechul said “They did not, Hodong hyong. They were dating at that time.” The subject completely changed at that moment. They started to talk about the scandal they had at the old time. Hoyoung looked at Heechul and silently asking him what the hell is he doing. Heechul just smiled and keep on talking about the stuff fans had shown on internet. The fact that they were sharing beds or those words that were being spoken on concerts.

  
-

  
This situation died down a little bit when Kyesang started to fool around and scream from time to time. Hoyoung slightly touched Kyesang’s hands under the table as a way to say thank you. Then the subjects changed to Kyesang’s life before the reunion and after. Kyesang talked about how tired and stressful he is before the reunion and the fact he got meningitis while doing the concerts and how grateful he is that he can still be with them. He then mention the letter he wrote for his members. Like a person who really like gossiping, Heechul said “That’s why you kiss Hoyoung hyung on the nape? Because you are really grateful?” The fire was small but Kyunghoon add the fuel by saying “They are really dating.” After this the fire was unstoppable. Hoyung lower his head. He can already see the production team gonna cut out all the scene they being nice and caring toward each other earlier in the show. He looked at Kyesang. Kyesang was in the same embarrassment but he looked happy, joyful even.

  
-

  
After that, Hoyoung did not remember much. When he was standing there waiting for Kyesang, Soogeun approached him. “Hoyoung ah, you are really nervous today, aren’t you?” “Yeah, a little bit.” “It’s because of him?” He clearly knew he was talking about Kyesang. “Probably…I don’t know what to do. Like I want to be me but being me might lead to destruction. Me and Kyesang hyung worked really hard I don’t wanna lost what we have right now.” “Hyung, did you remember what you said in ‘Lifebar’?” Heechul, who was standing beside them, said. “You said you want to be yourself from now on. We are not talking about public your relationship or something but you can be yourself. There is nothing to worry about.” He gave Hoyoung a soothing smile and walked away. “I have lost a lot and I am not fear to lose now.” After his words, Soogeun left as well. When Hoyoung was still in his mind, he heard Kyesang’s voice. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

  
-

  
“Hyung, I want to tell you something.” When they entered the car, Hoyung said. He wanted to tell Kyesang his thoughts completely which he did not do enough in the past. “Let me go first…”Kyesang was looking at the road in front of him. “After those incidents and things happened in the past, I make a promise.” It was red light so the car stopped. Kyesang turned around him and looked at Hoyoung. He noticed a string of hair was out of place so he put it back to place. “I told myself, I need to promise Hoyoung will always be happy beside me. I need to promise you will get whatever you want whether is emotionally, physically or materially.” Hoyoung did not said anything and Kyesang just kept going. “With that in mind, I can love you without thinking much. I don’t need to think about how bad a hyung I was. How many things I have let them happened and did not noticed it. How many things I could have done but end up haven’t. I know I am a little coward during the time when we just got back together. I just don’t know how to face you with the right emotion. I always feel guilty and pain during that time. After today, I suddenly realized those are not matter anymore.” They are at the door of Hoyoung’s home already when the last sentence dropped. “You looks the happiest when you are with me and when we are talking about those old stories. You probably didn’t realize it but I do. At that moment I knew that” Kyesang picked up Hoyoung’s left hand. The ring he gave him as a gift shine on the ring finger. “Fuck all that things. You are the most important thing in this world to me. Just do what ever you want, my love.”

  
-

“Hyung, let’s take some risks, shall we?”  
“Whatever you said, babe”

-

After few weeks, Hoyoung was scrolling through his instagram hashtag while lying on the legs of Kyesang who is reading a book. “Hyung, look!” Hoyoung held up his phone. Kyesang could see a video of them being really touchy during some program. “I don’t think we take some risks since the fans like them quite a lot.” Hoyoung pout a little bit and Kyesang though he was so cute that he wanna kiss him. And he did. “ I also like them quite a lot.”

“Really?” “Yeah, because it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing in English was so hard omg  
> if you feel like it looks kind of messy then you are right  
> basically i dreamed about them go to knowing brothers together and being teased about the scandal  
> and then I wrote them out in like three hours  
> Hope you guys like it~


End file.
